blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence/Wicked Intent of Venin Emerald/Transcript
---- Arc 2: Hunters of the Child of Sin Wicked Intent of Venin Emerald Akuhei : (Offscreen) Long time no see eh? Those steps draw closer with each breath Nex takes in, and his eyes of two tone blue and red glance around with worry. Scanning the area for some sort of escape, he spots it in the crevice of a metallic wall leading along the room. Wedging himself in it, he sticks still to the shadow with complete silence. The last time he'd seen this man he'd left a terrible feeling in him, and he honestly had hoped he wouldn't ever run into him again. As the patter of his soles against the stone floor comes to a final halt, Nex's heart beat seems to stop completely. Akuhei: Hmm? (Stops as he enters the center of the room and sighs) Azure 0, Lil’ Nex why are you hiding, you just performed with the Soul Harvester you should be proud. Nex : … A familiar voice, mellow and gentle yet terrifying, pierces the silent atmosphere and a red eye glares at Nex as the second Destroyer leans against the wall. Winterson : Oh, so many good fellows died by your hand… that’s an unfortunate end for them, don’t you think? Akuhei : You remember me don’t you? Its rude not to say hello, I came aaaall the way here to greet you after you’ve so kindly been running around with a certain group of irritants. Why’d you go with them, did you not care for the hospitality last time? (Glances around from each wall) '' Hospitality? A disapproving frown comes over Nex as he inches quietly through the crevice, sticking up against the wall each heart pounding step. If a needle dropped he'd hear it, hell this might be completely useless, Akuhei knew he was here. '''Akuhei: '''I can tell you’re just filled with fear right now…(''smile flickers as he walks around, tapping the wall with the tip of his weapon) you just want a way out so badly right now, don’t you? Nex flinches as that man throws open the doors to his mind, reading into his feelings, but shrugs it off, and moves himself along toward where the pair came from. That is to say the entrance of this place, he wanted nothing to do with either of these destroyers. Winterson : So… you want to leave this place and forget our meeting like a bad dream… sorry, but this isn’t a dream, Nex. The fear is strong with you. Fear is only natural, my friend, for it is a part of every living being… (chuckles) well, most of them. Akuhei : (follows the wall) The cannon fodder was a terrible harvest wasn’t it? You swept them up but they’re nothing really in terms of...eh… “nutrition”? But hey souls are souls, and it looked like you enjoyed yourself even… Nex stops moving for a moment as his eyes widen. A horrid screeching sound fills his ears, like nails to chalkboard as Akuhei runs the tip of Leviathan's blade across a wall, both in act of intimidation and to flush him out, though Nex couldn't see, he was on the opposite side of him, stalking along with his every step. Winterson : I guess you satisfied your hunger for now… but later you’ll need more, and more, and more. Want to know why? (smirks) You ENJOY all the killing, that’s why. Nex again stops upon hearing those words, and closes his eyes in distraught fashion. The sound of the weapon being dragged along the wall halts abruptly, and with it so do Nex's own steps. Akuhei: (Sighs) You’re just being stubborn aren’t you, I never cared for hide and seek...well, “Winterson”. (glances at the wall) Nex : …? A loud crashing sound followed by the sounds of tearing metal fills his ears—The massive blades of the naginata which the destroyer held had scored cleanly across. Nex barely has enough time to roll out of the collapse range, nearly being buried in the shrapnel. Winterson : Come out, let’s play, Azure 0. Its impossible now for Nex to continue down the same path with a pile of rubble and metal in front of him. He backed away just in time on the side of the wall that had not given way. His heart racing, he growls quietly in frustration. Taking small, careful steps backward his eyes widen as something catches him from behind by his collar. Lifted off the ground, Nex wriggles in the grasp of an arm of blood. Winterson : Gotcha. Akuhei takes out Leviathan as a blade, its teeth on its edge glint as he readies it suddenly. Then while catching Nex in the opposite reach he pulls Nex in before driving the blade through him causing him to bend over it in pain as he coughs out a crimson blood clot. Nex : Gaagh! (lowers his head as he slumps) Ough... Akuhei : Oh I’m sorry did that hurt? (strokes Nex's throat with a dagger provocatively) Next time come out when I say to. Nex : (looks up at him with a scowl and anger in his eyes) B--(coughs) bastard! Akuhei : Don’t ever forget that your power of azure is for crushing those before you, destroying what you hate. Its that hate that gives you its power, nurtures it from the death you bring. And you hate indiscriminately. That’s your road isn’t it? Those words only put Nex into a state of angered denial, as he spits at him in fury despite the burning pains he endured. A sense of pleasure glints in Akuhei's expression, seeing Nex so frantic fills him with glee, the tormented noises he makes gives his own twisted methodical mind its joy. There was no explaining it, but he fed off of it...that feeling of a soul and mind so close to breaking point. But Nex wasn't one to go easily, that's why he had so much "fun" with it. Nex : S-shut up, dammit…! Winterson : Tsk, tsk, so ignorant of his purpose. Why are you denying it? (chuckles) I saw your face when you delivered a coup de grace to those guys. Oh, it reflected such vitality. There is a killer inside you, don’t try to deny it. You were created that way. Nex : I was-- (Flinches with a gasp of pain as the blade dislodges and he clasps his chest stumbling back with a growl) gah...made for what? Akuhei : Death, Sin, Destruction and many other unpleasant things. In fact you kinda...well feed off of that. Least part of you does, anyway all that negativity, is what’ll give you the grimoire’s real power accessing an Azure of pure destructive force. Nex: … (Eyes glance to the side in uncertain fashion as he holds the wound) Akuhei: Least so I’ve heard...I only know of one other person who had a grimoire like yours and they’re not around anymore. (Sighs) Though I was expecting some kind of development in the grimoire after you consumed the harvested souls, but it didn’t seem to do jackshit. Winterson: Your Grimoire requires soul energy in order to create power of darkness that you use. It’s in the state of constant evolution. Akuhei : (reaches into his coat and pulls out a strange black orb of seithr with energy swarming within it) That reminds me, I’m curious to how you’d react after consuming and harvesting the forces of one of these. Not that this one is refined, its just a base one. The core is clenched in Akuhei's hand, it a beacon of despair and hope alike. it seems both beautiful and deadly, having an otherworldly organic appearance to it. The shell of seithr contains a strong aura of energy within and Nex feels a sudden burning pain rush through his entire body. Nex : (groans) W-what the hell is that… that thing… (closes his eyes as he scowls into a wince) the energy from it is reacting with the grimoire… that’s one of those damned… Winterson : As you clearly can see, it’s a Seithr core. A pretty interesting thing, don’t you agree? Once it reaches its peak, it will contain so much energy that you can compare it to the energy of a nuclear blast. Akuhei : Correct, these little gems are chock full of wonderful energy from the boundary. Like I said this one is hardly refined by any means. These were the uh...base kind... A small source of extremely strong energy from the boundary from “beyond the gates”, and solidified into these cores of seithr. These cores were the versatile lynchpins of everything in the third war...good and bad. Nex : M-my head...stop…get rid of that...my body feels like its...on fire… (backs away and stumbles back into one of the walls) Akuhei : When humanity discovered what effects these things had, and began refining and harnessing their powers into their own designs...oh all sorts of crazy interesting things began to happen! But that's a story for another time Nexi I’m sure you understand...I guess you could say these are the catalyst of the Third War ...all because humanity got a teeny bit curious. (Chuckles) Explore deeper through the cauldron, harness power and try and capture it into cores using seithr, brilliant idea… Nex : Third War…? Beyond the...gates…? Ugh… that's where... His head swirls with pain as he tries to recall something from the third war, something he remembered clearly. Those cores...the one Akuhei held wasn’t the one he related to “Sin” and the cause of the unholy crisis leading to Destruction. But these cores...were the foundation of it. The cores paved roads humanity didn’t need to find, it shouldn’t of been, it was… a Sin and humanity was being punished for it. The grimoire reacts violently near the core, it was power from the boundary akin to its own, and it wanted to consume it, tugging at Nex's mind with angry clawing like a beast chained deep within. Winterson : The Third War… it was a time of great struggle. Some fought for power, some fought because they were told to, and some fought for ideas. Ideas do not justify this… waste of life. Akuhei : For those who know what it was really about, and what happened in it...you can’t exactly blame one for trying to forget it ever happened. (Grins) Sadly you can never erase the truth completely. Nex : God dammit get rid of it…! Destroy it! (Shakes his head) A frantic Nex worriedly called to no one in particular as he stared at the core, eyes wide. Akuhei has a devilish look as he responds to him, taking a step closer while waving the core. Akuhei : Eh, why the panic? Oh yes I’m aware you know the truth about these but… (looks at him) You say “destroy it” sure...but I don’t think that’s entirely how you feel. (offscreen as Nex's eyes widen) ''Can you feel it? The desire, to consume it like you would a soul...resonate from within? Spread like a virus to your mind… Nex groans again as he holds his chest, which felt like needles were constantly being poked in him, needles that were molten drive right into his soul. '''Winterson' : The Grimoire wants to consume, to destroy, to gain more power… are you going to fight this desire? Nex : Agh. I don’t care if it wants it, I don’t! Winterson : Oh you liar, you want it too. That’s why you’ve slaughtered all these people. Akuhei : Heheh, the real kick is that you CAN consume these. Well, most would die from having that energy understandable given the things that were designed from it but… (shrugs) well, you're "different" from most. When you do consume it, that energy explodes throughout your body which the grimoire harvests the refined energy into itself due to your Soul Harvester, nice isn’t it? Winterson : Call it a blessing…. or a curse, depends on what you prefer. Nex : (backs away further) Consuming something like that...I’m not going to do it...even if it causes me pain I don’t care… (pain sharpens through his body, and Nex groans as a dark aura flickers around him) Gaah... Akuhei : ... So you’ve been listening to those idiots have you? Winterson : Their idealistic babble isn’t gonna change anything, to be honest. The more you believe them, the harder you will fall later. Trust me, they are just trying to keep you in high spirits so you won’t kill them. Nex : ...that’s a lie, I wouldn’t kill them... He rasps out as he groans, backing into the wall and keeping his defiant stare. Winterson : Keep telling that to yourself. We’ll see who’s right at the end. Akuhei : (Closes his eyes as he gains an unusual scowl) How annoying…hearing you speak like that. Although, despair and hate has to build off something… (lowers his head slightly as he opens his eyes, his expression raises the corners of his mouth into a evil and provocative toothy grin) Even if you did care, it wouldn’t matter because eventually (eyes narrow in tight as his smile twists) you’ll lose it all anyway! Just like you did last time, and the time before that! Nex's eyes get small in growing rage listening to those words, while Akuhei bursts into a wicked uncontrolled laugh from within his sides upon seeing Nex's situation. Akuhei: Ahehehaahaa! You can't do anything to change it, not a fucking thing! You never can, and you never will! Venom dripping from Akuhei's sinister words, Nex’s eyes get small in sudden rage as he growls. Nex : You...I'll prove you wrong! (Whips his head in anger as he generates a dark aura and clenches his hands) I'll kill you, Bastaaard! His response thunders. In a fit of rage, Nex rushes forward, kicking the metal ground each step as he advances with the intent to destroy the man before him gleaming in his furious gaze. ---- To be continued in "Wicked Intent of Venin Emerald (Pt 2)" ---- Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript Category:Transcript